The Slaves of Ancient Egypt part 1
by cocoidie-18
Summary: Joseph is sold into slavery in Egypt. Follow Joseph as he rises from a lowly slave to save not just Egypt but the known world.
1. Default Chapter

**The Slaves ****Of Ancient ****Egypt **

_Yes, it is back. Hopefully better 'cause its definately bigger. If you have read this story up to the point where I removed it from the site, I must say that you really need to read it all again...if you want to that is. The chapters are longer and more is explained than before so...I hope you like it!_

_(I'd like to add that everything before and including the prolouge is the same, in case you didn't want to read it...again.) Oh! yeah Joseph as a character has changed due to certain plot changes. I hope he meets your approval. _

  
This is by no means fact. It is based on speculation and opinion that could hold truth but could also be completely wrong. It should not be taken seriously as an account of the past, just as a possibility of the truth.

About dates   
The dates I will use were found using the Hebrew calendar and converted to the calendar used by most of Europe, America, and Australia. Because of the Jews rejection of Jesus they don't find his time on earth significant. So the calendar starts on the date believed by some to be when the world was created according to the Old Testament of the bible. According to this calendar it is now the year 5764 (2004 AD). The Egyptian calendar was very different. They kept a 365-day year as we do but had no leap year to account for the earth taking 365 ¼ days to travel around the sun. The Egyptians only had 3 seasons of the year flooding, planting and harvest. They also recorded years differently, each time a new pharaoh came to power the calendar was reset to year one. Therefore I could be setting this story in the entirely wrong time.

* * *

**Prologue **

Stories never truly can have a beginning. They just continue. So the beginning of the part of the story I will tell you is with Joseph's family. To understand better the situation I will briefly tell of Joseph's father, Jacob. Jacob was the second son of Isaac. The first son was Esau, so Esau had the birthright. Esau was a hunter, where Jacob preferred to help his mother around the camp; Esau was hairy, where Jacob was smooth. Isaac favoured Esau over Jacob and as Isaac was on his deathbed, he called Esau to him and told him to go out and bring him back some meat, and then Isaac would bless him before he died. But his mother, Rebekah overheard, and knew that Esau had already traded his right. (Earlier when Esau had come back from hunting, he was really hungry and Jacob was cooking a stew. Esau asked for some, and Jacob said he could have some if he gave up his birthright, and Esau agreed). Rebekah knew it was Jacob who should get the blessing. She told Jacob to bring her a goat and she prepared it and put its skin on Jacob so he felt like Esau. (Esau must have been pretty hairy!) She told him to go and give it to his father and pretend he was Esau. To cut it short he did, his father blessed him, Esau got angry, Jacob ran away.

While he was away, he was tricked into marrying Leah, the sister of Rachel, the woman he loved, whom he married later anyway. Leah bore Jacob six sons and her servant bore him two, Rachel one, and _her_ servant had two sons.

One night while Jacob was returning home, fearing his brother's welcome, he stayed behind when his family crossed the ford of the Jabok. A man came and wrestled him until daybreak. The man couldn't overpower him so, with a touch he dislocated Jacob's hip. Jacob still wouldn't let go and refused to until he was blessed. (This is important) the man said, 'Your name will no longer be Jacob, but Israel, because you have struggled with God and with men and have overcome.'

Jacob met his brother and was welcomed with open arms. On the way back to Israel's father's camp, Rachel gave birth to a second son but died later because of implications. Altogether Jacob/Israel had 12 sons; named from oldest to youngest, Reuben, Simeon, Levi, Judah, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, Asher, Issachar, Zebulun, Joseph and Benjamin. Joseph and Benjamin were Rachel's sons.   
_Israel means 'he struggles with God.'_

* * *

Chapter 1

'Joseph! Joseph!'

'Yes father?' Joseph answered as he entered the encampment. He was seventeen and was considered a man. Tall but not powerfully built for a nomad at his age, his hair was in his opinion, a boring brown with eyes a deep sea green, his nose was prominent but not large and he had a strong jaw line with a typically sized mouth. His father Jacob, had brown eyes that shine with laughter out of his leathery face and his hair was completely white though he was very strong and athletic for his age, as he had worked all his life; he was 84 years old.

'How is your writing coming along?'

'It's fine, where are my brothers today?'

'Joseph, have you been practising like your tutor said? Show me where you're up to.' Jacob said sternly.

'Well... father what use is words and symbols to a shepherd? Why can't I go with my brothers?'

Jacob put his arm around his son's shoulders. 'I'm proud of you. You're special, God has a plan for you.'

Frustrated Joseph stepped away from his father and turned to look out at the plains. 'Is it God's plan?' Joseph replied bitterly. Realising what he said, Joseph quickly turned back to his father. 'I'm sorry. It's just... I don't see it. What makes me so special? Why must I be treated differently from the others?'

Jacob hugged Joseph. 'God's plans will reveal themselves in time my son. Until then we just have to trust and let him lead.' With one last squeeze Jacob released Joseph and left.

'Ho! Leah! What have you prepared for my meal?'

As Jacob walked away, Joseph sighed and watched apprehensively. His father did not understand and refused to see his situation. What are my brothers going to say when they find out I'm learning hieroglyphs and the Egyptian language. They cannot help but notice the new Egyptian tutor when they return.

Joseph winced at just the thought. They don't hurt him, well physically. Father would notice that. No, they make him the butt of their jokes and abused him verbally when father is out of hearing. Joseph sighed again. He looked forward to his brothers' return and yet he dreaded it. Sadly Joseph remembered the time he had snuck away from his lessons to find his brothers. They said if they caught him spying on them again even father wouldn't be able to protect him. I wasn't spying. Father only asked what they were doing when he found me, I didn't know they were being neglectful! I just told him what I saw. I don't understand why they treat me like I'm something they stepped on, although they probably would step on me if they could and father was not watching.

Joseph could hear his brothers finally returning. Oh great here we go.

'Hey Joseph! Been busy? Must be soo hard having to sit around and do nothing all day.' Simeon smirked.

All of a sudden Jacob appeared. 'That's enough! While you laze around in the sun disregarding your work Joseph is studying to make something of his life!'

Joseph winced he knew where this was heading so he began to inch his way towards the tents.

'That was once! We do everything we can to try to please you but someone keeps spreading lies...'

'How dare you call Joseph a liar! I can't believe you are my sons! You are such lazy, good for nothing...' enraged Jacob stormed off.

As the brothers look around they spot Joseph's head poking out of one of the tents.

'Why you little...' Simeon makes towards him but Rueben holds him back.

'If you hurt him he will just run and tell father and we'll get into even more trouble.'

'But it is his fault we are in trouble in the first place! Besides you are the oldest, why should Joseph get the special treatment. We don't even have the chance to study! Why can't we make something of our lives?'

'I know but it would only lower father's opinion of us even more.'

Simeon slouched, defeated. 'I just can't stand how he lies and cheats us and then hides behind father.'

'I know, but it is not entirely unfounded...'

'Are _you_ calling me lazy now?'

'I didn't say tha...'

'You didn't have to.' Simeon retorts storming off.

Rueben was worried. He knew Joseph had really done nothing but that wouldn't stop his brothers, Simeon in particular. He hadn't seen him quite this angry since the incident with the Hivites. Rueben thought back to those awful events. He can remember them well; he and his brothers were out with the sheep when it all started. His sister Dinah was raped by Shechem the son of the ruler of the Hivites, He must admit though that Shechem did love her and she has never been the same since... he was getting ahead of himself. Anyway when Reuben and his brothers came home they were furious as you can imagine, Simeon was strangely quiet. He should have realised Simeon was up to something...it is a bit late for regrets now. Shechem and his father came to ask Jacob for Dinah he basically said Shechem would do or give anything that Jacob wanted but before Jacob could say anything Simeon spoke up.

He said "We can't give our sister to a man who is uncircumcised. That would...disgrace us. You may marry her however, on the condition that you become like us and circumcise all your males. Then we will give you our daughters and take your daughters for ourselves...we will become one people with you."   
They agreed to Simeon's terms and had all their males circumcised and so on the third day when the pain was greatest and the men could hardly move for the pain, Simeon and Levi attacked and killed every male. The other brothers, himself included he is now ashamed to admit; came and helped to carry off all the wealth and women and children.   
What will they do to Joseph?

The sons of Leah looked at each other then back at their father suspiciously. Jacob was nearly running excitedly around the camp gathering everyone around the big fire pit used for cooking.

"Hurry up! Come on...where _is_ Joseph!" Jacob called impatiently.   
"Here father." Joseph waved at Jacob from his perch on top of a wagon.   
"Get down from there! I have a surprise for you."   
Joseph's face lit up. "What is it?" He asked as he jumped down.   
"Careful! Wait and you will see. You will ALL see!" He glanced around. "LEAH! Where are you woman?"   
"Keep your hair on old man I'm here." Leah replied haughtily from the entrance of her tent. She was holding a parcel.

"Well come on! Bring it over here!" Jacob shouted irritably.

Everyone leaned closer expectantly as Leah brought the parcel forward and placed it in Jacob's hands. Jacob then handed it to Joseph and watched him, hardly able to keep a huge grin off his face. Joseph quickly tore into the wrapping and gasped as he lifted the coat into the air. The tense silence that had arisen broke as relatives trying to get a better look crowded Joseph. Jacob was so wrapped in Joseph's delight he never noticed the shock and jealousy that arose among the brothers. Nor did he notice Joseph's disbelief when he caught Simeon's eye and saw the look of open hatred, just before Simeon stalked off followed almost immediately by his brothers.

'Now write this sentence out ten times for me. And then...'

Joseph concentration wandered and he looked around. Spotting his father he got up and walked towards him ignoring his tutor's angry rebukes.

'Father! Would you like me to see how my brothers are going?'

'Joseph, you are in the middle of a lesson.'

Joseph sighed with frustration. 'Pahotep is a perfectionist. I know how to do all of what he is teaching me. Even if I put my quill to the paper "in the wrong spot" he makes me start all over again!'

'Well writing and perfection is important to all Egyptians. I expected him to be hard on you.'

'Father please! I need a break.'

'Oh very well! But be careful there are a lot of dangerous animals around.'

'Yeah, yeah I'll be back soon.' With that Joseph ran to the women's tents to get provisions.

'Peace.' Sighed Asher leaning back next to the fire. The brothers had taken the sheep to Shechem then moved on to Dothan in a half hearted attempt to lose Joseph, for they knew that Jacob would send Joseph to check up on them. Like they needed that spoiled brat lying about them to Jacob again. Asher closed his eyes in content only to open them immediately and sit up. He peered into the darkening evening and his fears were confirmed. 'Oh great.' He groaned. 'Simeon! Our peace is about to be disturbed.' He called as he moved through the camp.

'So the dreamer comes.' Simeon answered darkly to which Asher nodded. The brothers had taken to call Joseph that since he started telling everyone who would listen about his strange dreams. Simeon recalled how Joseph's first dream lost him even Rueben's kindness. Imagine! The little weasel says to us 'Listen to this dream I had: We were binding sheaves of grain out in the field (like he does any work!) when suddenly my sheaf stood upright, while your sheaves gathered around mine and bowed down to it.' The nerve! Like WE would bow down to HIM! For that is obviously what the dream meant.

'What are you thinking?' asked Levi excitedly. He knew Simeon well and he also knew that look. Simeon was planning a surprise for Joseph.

'Let's kill him. We'll throw him into one of the cisterns and say it was a wild animal. Let's see what becomes of his dreams then.' Simeon replied fervently. (A cistern is a well with a narrow opening. It is shaped like a bottle.)

Even Levi was a bit shocked at that... but not for long. 'We will only bow to pick up his dead body and throw it in the hole!' He said gleefully.

The brothers all agreed, all except Rueben... he was horrified. 'Let's not take his life,' he said thinking quickly. 'Don't shed his blood. Throw him into this empty cistern here in the desert, but don't lay a hand on him.' Rueben said this so he could rescue Joseph and take him back to his father.

Joseph entered the camp but he couldn't see his brothers anywhere. 'Hello? Rueben, Gad? ...Simeon? Anyone here?'

'Gotcha!' Said Simeon as he grabbed Joseph from behind.

'Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!'

Simeon ignored Joseph's protests and called to Levi. 'Here! Get his coat.'

'No! Please...' Joseph's pleas faded into silence as he looked at each of his brother's faces. When he reached Rueben's, Rueben looked away and refused to look at him. That is what frightened Joseph the most. What was going on?

When they had his coat off, Joseph was dragged to the cistern and thrown in.

Rueben left to be alone for a while. While he was gone the other brothers sat down to eat.

During their meal a caravan approached from Gilead. They were Ishmaelites heading to Egypt.

_Ismaelites and Israelites do not get on well. Ishmael was the firstborn son of Abram who was later known as Abraham. He was also the father of Isaac, who was the father of Jacob. Ishmael was the son of Hagar the Egyptian slave of Abraham's wife Sarah, who at the time was unsuccessful in child bearing. She gave Hagar to Abraham as his concubine. Hagar gave birth to Ishmael and began to treat Sarah differently. Sarah didn't like it and blamed Abraham. When Sarah finally did give birth to Isaac she demanded that Hagar and Ishmael be sent away because she wanted her son to have no rivals for the inheritance. To keep his wife happy Abraham agreed and sent Hagar and Ishmael away. So the Ishmaelites believe they are the true heirs of Abraham while so do the Israelites. So on with the story..._

Judah had a thought. 'What will we gain if we kill our brother? Let's sell him to the Ishmaelites, after all he is our brother.' He grinned wickedly.

So when the caravan came by, Judah pulled Joseph up. 'Judah, what's happening? Are you taking me home now? Was it just a joke?' Joseph looked around at his brothers hopefully.

'Shut up!' Snarled Judah nastily. 'Here he is.' Judah called to the merchants.

'Thirty sheckles of silver! You can't be serious! I will give you ten.'

'Twenty-five.'

'Twelve.'

'Come on he is strong and healthy! Twenty-three.'

'Fifteen.'

'Ok, twenty. It is our final offer.'

The merchant sighed. ' Fine. Twenty.'

All though this Joseph had been looking on in disbelief. 'No! Please I'm your brother! How could you do this to me?'

'I won't tell you to shut up again!' Said Judah, hitting him a blow that sent him sprawling.

'Hey! Don't damage my merchandise! I have a mind to ask a discount.' The merchant said angrily, motioning for one of his mercenaries to retrieve his purchase. Joseph was so shocked and confused he didn't even notice the chains they locked onto his wrists until he was nearly jerked off his feet as he was dragged to one of the camels and the chain fastened to the camels pack.

His brothers watched without comment or emotion as the caravan moved out of sight with Joseph being dragged behind still pleading with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter.  
I must say to all who are reading my other story it might take awhile for me to update. I have been away in Melbourne the past week and a half and I am finding it hard to write the next chapter how I want it. So please, bear with me.

**Merry Brisnell - **I appreciate your comments. I know I don't get a lot of reviews and I know what you were trying to say, so let me clarify where this story is going. Part One is Joseph's story; it is necessary for part two which is set in the years between Joseph's and Moses' stories. So hopefully it won't be something people have read before and that is all I am willing to give away at this time.

**Faithflame - **Thank you I'm glad you like it.

**Kazey - **Thanks. I hope it lives up to your expectations... as much as a story can live anyway.

**Laurie - **I'm glad you like it. Without further ado here it is!

yay!

* * *

Chapter 2

'Where's Joseph?' Rueben was frantic. He had come back to get Joseph but he was gone.  
'We sold him to some merchants heading to Egypt. Here is your share.' Said Dan holding out a small money pouch.  
Rueben backed away like it was a poisonous viper, not money that his brother held out to him.  
Simeon came up behind Rueben and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. Simeon hissed in Rueben's ear, 'Do you think father would count you any less guilty than us if you go running to tell him? He will blame you the most because you are the oldest! Why must we all suffer? What's done is done. We can't bring Joseph back now.'  
The brothers found a goat and slaughtered it. They took Joseph's coat ripping it and splattering it with the goat's blood. Then they took it back to Jacob.

Jacob recognised it immediately. 'This is Joseph's! Some wild animal has devoured him.' Jacob broke down and none could console him. When they tried he said 'No, in mourning will I go down to the grave to my son.'

Joseph was jolted awake as the wagon bumped down the road. He lifted an arm to his head and cried out in pain. Though still groggy from sleep he could vaguely remember what had happened. After his brothers had sold him he was forced to walk behind the camel of one of the merchants but he had tripped on something and his shouts had gone unheeded for a full five minutes before they had finally looked back to see him being dragged in the dirt. The mercenary who was in charge of him got a thorough beating and talking to and Joseph had been picked up and gently placed in the wagon.

A young face looked around at him from the head of the wagon. It was a boy and he seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen. He had the dark hair that was common in this area and brown eyes. The boy got up and climbed in the back with Joseph and began cleaning his scrapes.

'Ow! That hurts!'

The boy looked amused. 'If I leave it you will probably die, then I'd get into trouble.' He replied wistfully and continued with his work.

Though he was extremely uncomfortable Joseph continued the conversation, as it seemed to take his mind off the pain a bit. 'My name is Joseph. Who are you?'

'It's not Joseph anymore. I expect you'll receive your new name when we get to the slave yards.'

'New name?'

'Actually it is a number, but that will be what you are called. Anyway my name is Kain.'

'Oh. Are you a slave too?'

Kain laughed. 'No my father owns this caravan. It is my first time on a long trip. Father says I'm getting to be quite a skilled driver.' He said proudly.

Joseph's eyes started to tear. He couldn't help it. One minute he was the favoured son of a rich tribe and now he was lower than an animal.

'Hey, it's not all that bad.' Kain looked nervous. He knew what would happen to him if his father caught _him_ crying.

'But it is! I want to die. Slavery is worse than death. My own brothers sold me!' Joseph said tearfully.

'Where there's life there's hope. Well that's what father says. Anyway, isn't God supposed to be with you?'

'What?'

'We have heard incredible stories about your father. I have seen your brothers before so I know who you are. I'm afraid of what father would do if he knew you were one of them. So I won't tell him, just don't say anything stupid and you will survive to become a slave.'

'Why would he care who I am? Why are you doing this?'

'First of all we are Ishmaelites. As you know our people do not get along.' Kain said ironically. 'As for why I am doing this, honestly I don't know. Maybe it's God impressing on me to save your miserable live for some reason. But just give me a reason to tell him and I will do it without hesitation.' Kain said darkly before returning to the front of the wagon.

Joseph lay back and thought on what Kain had said. He hadn't thought of his father's God since he last talked to Jacob. Jacob used to tell them all wonderful stories about God's leading in his life. His favourite story was about the angel. Jacob was reluctant to tell it at first, Joseph wasn't even sure if he had ever told it to anyone else. He was about four when his father came back from wrestling with the angel yet he could remember it well. It was on the trip to meet Esau for the first time. The night he received the name Israel. Joseph was not sure why Jacob was not proud of what he had done. If it were he, Joseph would have made sure all called him by his new name so all would know what he was capable of. Perhaps it is modesty or some wisdom Joseph will learn as he gets older that kept Jacob from sharing. Joseph seemed to know his father better than anyone else. Everyone else saw an open, happy, honest man; Joseph saw that there were some things that Jacob hid behind half-truths and well-practiced smiles, parts of the stories perhaps, that he was not proud of. Ever since that night Jacob's hair had been pure white though the day before it had still been almost black in colour. What could it hurt? He had already lost everything, all he had left was memories and stories of what God had done for his family. So he prayed. During his prayer his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

When he woke he felt different… not so alone; perhaps they are more than just stories? He felt like nothing that could happen would matter, that he would always be safe.

For most of the journey Joseph slept. He figured there must be some kind of drug in the food, for he did nothing to cause the exhaustion he felt.

Joseph woke when a particularly large bump caused his head to be thrown up to come crashing back down against the wooden floor of the wagon.

Kain looked back at him as he cried out in pain. 'Hey 123!' (Kain he taken to calling Joseph that since their conversation a few days earlier) Kain pointed ahead. 'Your future awaits.'

Joseph stood exposed. Literally. Trying in vain to cover himself to the amusement of the buyers looking up at him. To Joseph's horror he had discovered in Egypt salves were considered unworthy of clothes.

After hours of standing naked in a line slowly shuffling forward towards the auction block, His skin, unused to exposure to sun was red and felt tight and raw and chafed with each tiny movement. Finally his turn came.

'Slave 1253.' The auctioneer's bored voice called. 'He's a strong and healthy male from a nomad tribe. Do I have an opening bid?'

'10 pieces of silver.' Came a call.

The auctioneer's bored expression vanished 'Are you crazy? Fine. I will start the bidding at…20 sheckles.'

'Thirty!'

'Thirty-five.'

'Forty.'

'ONE HUNDRED!' Bellowed a voice from the back. All the bidders were so shocked and were still looking around for the mad man that no one else made a bid before the auctioneer's voice finally called 'SOLD!'

There were quite a bit of grumbling and nearly audible curses until the buyer came forward to collect his purchase.

'Good bidding Potiphar!' A man who had just finished cursing the buyer's whole family called out.

Congratulations were called out from all quarters as Potiphar, the captain of Pharaoh's guard and a powerful member of his court; led Joseph down towards his transportation and continued until he was out of earshot. At which time the curses started up again but only spoken between friends.

Joseph considered himself lucky. For one thing Potiphar gave him clothes, although it felt strange to be completely bald and not just on his head, everywhere. His face, arms, chest back, legs…everywhere. At first security was tight and he was watched at all times, after all Potiphar had invested a lot of money in him. He worked in the yard and kitchens carrying water and simple preparation sometimes he even had to help out in the stables especially the morning after a party. It did not take long until he was not watched at all, and he was even promoted to house duties; serving at the parties and cleaning. All of that changed in one day when it was discovered that Joseph could write; he was promoted to scribe.

Joseph looked out on the city for a moment before hurrying off to complete his tasks. He has been working for Potiphar for 5 years, and though he is a slave he had never felt happier as he felt God's presence near him everyday. His writing had improved a lot with all the practice he got as a scribe so it wasn't long before he was once again given more demanding responsibilities. His quiet joy did not go unnoticed and as his responsibilities grew he found he enjoyed what he did and had a natural ability for administration. He was a fair, caring and conscientious natural leader, and he quickly earned the respect of the other slaves and even some of the servants; To the extent that they would listen to his suggestions and sometimes take a direct order from him, even though he was just a slave. Which also did not go unnoticed and soon Potiphar had put him in charge of his whole household and all his possessions.

Isofret, Potiphar's wife had also noticed Joseph and how well built and handsome he had grown. Since the first time Isofret had tried to corner him, Joseph had been able to avoid her; but today Potiphar was out and Isofret was determined to get what she wanted.

Joseph was going through some parchments and scrolls checking the accounts and assets of the estate. 'Hmm…this can't be right.' Joseph said to himself when he came to record of expenditure it looked like something had been emitted. Joseph got up out of his seat and left Potiphar's office and was heading to the storage room to collect more records when he was suddenly pulled hard by his cape and found himself in Isofret's quarters.

Isofret stood between him and the door in fact she had closed it and was leaning on it. Isofret tilted her head and pouted at Joseph. 'What is it you require my lady?' Joseph asked trying to keep the dread out of his voice as his eyes downcast, inconspicuously searched for an escape route to no avail. Isofret had planned this well.

'Am I ugly? Do you not find me attractive?' She asked with false misery.

'Of course not… you are very beautiful.' Joseph refused to look her in the eye and now desperate to get out of there.

'Then make love to me!' Isofret cried throwing herself on Joseph and trying to kiss him.

Joseph grabbed her wrists. '_No_ my lady! I am your husband's servant! I will _not_ dishonour him or God in this way.' Joseph moved Isofret so she was no longer in his path to the door and let go of her wrists. 'Goodbye Isofret.'

As Joseph turned to leave he did not see the calculating look transpire on Isofret's face. 'Yes…goodbye.' Isofret whispered just before she lunged at Joseph screaming. 'RAPE! Help somebody help me!'

'What are you doing?' Joseph exclaimed disbelievingly as Isofret latched onto his cloak. He looked into her wild, crazed eyes and ran.

Joseph sat with his head in his hands. Everything was going so well until this. Joseph knew that Potiphar would take his wife's word over his; after all he is only a slave and Isofret had his cloak. Egyptian punishment was harsh; Joseph knew that he could not escape death. His thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of activity in the courtyard. Potiphar had arrived home. The time has come… Joseph thought to himself; whatever will be will be, I know God is with me. Joseph stood up and headed for Potiphar's quarters before he got halfway he heard Potiphar's enraged roar. 'JOSEPH! GUARDS FIND J… GET…I'LL…FIND HIM!'

Joseph entered keeping his head down. 'Yes Potiphar?'

Potiphar strode over and seemed about to hit him, which caused Joseph to cringe involuntarily. 'How could you… my WIFE! I can't even look at you.' Potiphar turned to his household guards. 'Take him to the Prison.' He spun around and stalked out of the room. Shocked Joseph was taken and thrown into cart used to cart the pigs to market and taken to the prison. All the way one thought ran through Joseph head over and over. Why did Potiphar not order my death?

Joseph sat staring out at the world. Well at least what he could see of it from ground level. During the day he got to watch a great variety of feet hurrying past. He contemplated his position; when he was first brought here Joseph thought that perhaps Potiphar would order his execution to be carried out in the days that followed but he had now been in prison for 6 years with no indication that he would ever get out; either free or to be executed. Joseph wondered if Potiphar; even if just subconsciously, knew that his wife was lying. That would be some explanation of why he has here and not dead. At his weak moments he wondered if God had deserted him but then why when he is in prison does he still have responsibilities and trust? The warden had placed Joseph in charge of all the prisoners and he doesn't even check on him! The Lord is definitely still with him. A commotion broke into his train of thoughts and he heard the warden calling to him.

'Joseph! Where are you?'

'I'm over here Anemhor! What is going on?'

'We've got some new ones. They're in denial.' Anemhor chuckled.

'What do you mean? I shouldn't _be_ here! I am the _Pharaoh's _chief baker!' Said the tall portly prisoner. He had a self-important look with a chubby face that looked almost comical.

'You WERE. You are now a suspect in an attempted poisoning of the Pharaoh, may he live forever.'

'I would NEVER!' The baker exclaimed affronted at such an accusation.

'Tell it to the judge.' The Anemhor retorted impatiently trying to hide his amusement. 'Joseph, you handle them.' With a wave of his hand Anemhor stalked off followed by the baker's offended remarks. 'Handle? Handle _me_! Like I'm some common criminal…'

'You're quiet.' Joseph remarked to the other prisoner. He was a short thin man with small beady eyes his face hinted to the hard life he had. He looked permanently tired and his face was lined by stress.

'What is there to say?' The man replied wearily. 'Pharaoh doesn't trust me after a lifetime of service…where do we sleep? I am tired.'

'Come, I'll show you.' Joseph led them to their cells. As he was leaving the robust man spoke up again. 'I was Pharaoh's chief baker. Your situation here is curious to me, you are clearly not Egyptian of birth and yet you are in charge of all the other prisoners…' He paused but when Joseph gave no explanation, he asked 'How did you get here? Why are you in jail?'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the butler's sudden interest. 'I was a slave falsely accused.' With a slight grin Joseph turned and walked off.

'Accused of what?' The baker called his voice full of irritation but the only answer he received was silence. Turning toward his cell again he caught the butler watching him. 'What are you smiling at?' He snapped before stalking into his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I was sure I already put this chapter up, obviously I was wrong.  
Thanks to my reviewers,  
Kazey - I'm glad you don't think my writing skills suck too badly.  
Kola-Pup - Another one who believes I have some sort of talent. Thank you. I write to entertain, myself as well as all you wonderful people out there who think my stories are worth taking the time to read.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The next few days passed uneventfully until one morning Joseph noticed the butler was more sullen than usual. 'Why so quiet Nefer?' Joseph asked casually.

'I'm always quiet' Nefer replied unenthusiastically.

'You are quieter than usual.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'That I can tell something is bothering you.'

Nefer sighed. 'You would probably find this stupid but I had a dream last night and it worries me. Usually I could go to the temple to find the meaning but obviously I can't now.'

'I don't find that stupid. I believe God is the only one who can tell what dreams mean. I used to have dreams like that, still do occasionally. Why don't you tell me your dream?'

'Well…' Nefer started hesitantly. 'In my dream I saw a grapevine with three branches. Soon after it sprouted it blossomed. Then its clusters ripened into grapes. Pharaohs cup was in my hand so I took the grapes and squeezed them into it. Then I put the cup into Pharaoh's hand.'

Joseph was silent for a while before he spoke. 'Here is what it means.' Joseph started. ' The three branches are three days. In the next three days Pharaoh will release you and restore you to your position. You will once again be his cupbearer. Remember me when you are free and please… mention me to Pharaoh and get me out of prison. I have done nothing to deserve being put in this dungeon.'

'Of course, if I get out of here like you said. Thank you.' Nefer replied meaningfully gripping Joseph's hand firmly before moving off looking more cheerful than he had since he arrived in prison.

Before Joseph could leave the baker piped up. Which was strange as he always refused to join in Joseph and Nefer's conversations. 'I had a dream also. In my dream three baskets of white baked goods were on my head. The top basket contained all kinds of baked goods for Pharaoh, but the birds were eating them out of the basket on my head. What does it mean?'

Joseph looked disturbed at the dream and didn't know what to do.

'Tell me what it means. I have to know… I … I must know.'

'Ok.' Joseph took a deep breath. 'The three baskets also mean three days. In the next three days Pharaoh will cut off your head and hang your dead body on a pole. The birds will eat the flesh from your bones.'

Two days later was Pharaoh's birthday. And as Joseph predicted the butler and baker were summoned for judgement. Nefer was to once again serve Pharaoh and the baker was executed. In the excitement Nefer forgot his promise and Joseph remained in prison.

It was two years later when Nefer did tell Pharaoh. Pharaoh had two dreams in one night the night before, they disturbed him and he wanted to know what they meant. He told his dreams to his priests and advisors but they could not tell him what they meant. When Nefer heard of this he was reminded of the promise he had made in prison two years ago and felt ashamed.

'Excuse me great majesty, but I remember a promise I failed to keep. Some time ago when Pharaoh was angry with his servants, he confined me and the chief baker to the captain of the guard's prison. We both had dreams in the same night. A young Hebrew, a slave of the captain of the guard was with us. He told each of us what they meant. What he told us happened; I was restored to my position and the baker was hung on a pole.'

'Have him brought to me immediately.' With this Pharaoh waved him away.

Joseph was talking to one of the prisoners when the guards burst in followed by someone Joseph never thought he would see again. Potiphar had volunteered to go get him.

'What…' Joseph started only to be ignored by the intruders.

'That's him.' Was all Potiphar said pointing at Joseph. The guards seized him and dragged him out of the prison.

'What is going on? …Potiphar?' Joseph asked uncertainly as he was shoved into a carriage, Potiphar getting in behind him.

'You are to meet Pharaoh Amenhotep IV.' Potiphar replied refusing to look at Joseph.

Joseph gave up trying to find out what was about to happen to him and sat back to look out the window as the carriage moved through the city.

Moments later however, filled with conflicting emotions Joseph once again spoke. 'Potiphar, I think I understand why you put me in prison. I just want to say I forgive you.'

Potiphar turned towards him his face full of anger. '_What_ makes you _think_ that I need or even _want_ _your_ forgiveness! A _slave!_ Your words _worthless_ to me! Do _not_ impugn my honour! I am _not _your _equal _and as such have no use for _your_ _forgiveness!_'

After being thoroughly poked, prodded, scrubbed, perfumed, shaved and dressed; Joseph was brought before Pharaoh. It felt good to be clean again after 8 years being unable to have a good wash.

Pharaoh looked down at Joseph from his throne. 'I had a dream, and no one can tell me what it means. I heard that when you are told a dream, you can say what it means.'

'No I can't, but God can give Pharaoh the answer that he needs.'

'Which God is that? Amun? Thoth? …'

'No Pharaoh, the one true God.'

'Yes…' Pharaoh looked dubious, 'anyway… In my dream I was standing on the bank of the Nile. Suddenly, seven nice-looking, well-fed cows came up from the river and began to graze among the reeds. Then seven other cows came up behind them. These cows were gaunt, very sick and thin. I've never seen such sickly cows in all of Egypt! The thin, sickly cows ate up the seven well-fed ones. Even though they had eaten them they looked as sick as before. Then I woke up.' Before Joseph could speak Amenhotep continued. 'In my second dream I saw seven good, full heads of grain growing on a single stalk. Seven other heads of grain, withered, thin and scorched by the east wind, sprouted behind them. The thin heads of grain swallowed the seven good heads. I told this to the magicians but no one could tell me what it meant.'

'The dreams Pharaoh had was the same dream twice.' Joseph began. 'God has told Pharaoh what he is going to do. The seven good cows are seven years and the seven good heads of grain are the same seven years. The seven thin sickly cows that came up behind them are the next seven years. The seven empty heads of grain scorched by the east wind are these seven years also.' Joseph looked into Amenhotep's worried face. 'It is as I have said to Pharaoh. God has shown Pharaoh what is to come. Seven years are coming when there will be plenty of food in Egypt. After them will come seven years of severe famine. The people will forget the abundance of the past seven years and famine will ruin the land. The reason Pharaoh had the dream twice, means that this will definitely happen and soon.'

'If this is true, what is to be done?' Pharaoh enquired.

After a moment of Amenhotep staring at his advisors only to have them stare back blankly, Joseph spoke again.

'If I may make a suggestion majesty.' Joseph enquired cautiously. 'Pharaoh should put a wise and intelligent man in charge of Egypt. Make arrangements to appoint supervisors over the land to take… a fifth of Egypt's harvest during the seven good years. Store up the grain under Pharaoh's control to be kept for food during the seven years of famine that will follow. Then the land will not be ruined by the famine.'

Pharaoh looked around at all his advisors and ministers that were present. They all seemed impressed by the Hebrew slave's idea, as was he himself.

'Because God has let you know all this, there is no one as wise and intelligent as you. You will be in charge of my palace, and all of my people will do what you say. I will be more important than you but only because I am Pharaoh.' Amenhotep stood and came down the steps of his throne to stand in front of Joseph. 'I now put you in charge of Egypt.' Pharaoh said putting his ring on Joseph's finger.

The next few days had passed like a dream, Joseph was still in shock. Never had he dreamt that he would be in such a position. Administrator of an entire country… Egypt no less! He had had new robes fitted and Pharaoh had given him a gold chain that showed his station. Not only that but he had to get used to a new name, Zaphenathpaneah. _And_ he was now married to a quiet, good-natured, not to mention beautiful woman named Asenath, the daughter of Potiphera, an influential high priest from On.

Joseph travelled around Egypt checking on the supervisors and helping out with disputes and other problems that might arise. He loved travelling but it was extremely uncomfortable for him to travel through the villages. As he passed everyone would bow down. The first time this happened he had tried to stop it… let's just say it is easier to let them bow.

When he was not travelling around Amenhotep was questioning him about God. Genuinely interested, he asked Joseph many well thought out questions he had prepared while contemplating their last discussion. While Joseph tried his best to answer the questions well, he did not know Amenhotep's views or his incentive, as he only asked questions and gave no indication of what he thought of the answers given.

Joseph had just finished his last expedition of the plentiful years and was travelling home determined to spend sometime with his wife.

I have been away for so long she has probably forgotten my name. Joseph thought smiling to himself.

'What's on your mind sir?' His friend and head bodyguard asked with a half smile of his own.

'Well Sekhen, if you _must _know,' Joseph replied in mock annoyance, ' my wife.'

'What a coincidence I was just thinking about your wife also.' Sekhen said seriously concentrating on the road ahead. Joseph shot Sekhen a sharp look, at which Sekhen burst out laughing. Joseph was not sure what to make of this; Sekhen's sense of humour was confusing to him sometimes. Sekhen saw Joseph's face expression and laughed again. 'C'mon Josie! Like she would go for me when she has you…not that I haven't tried…' Sekhen trailed off. One look at Joseph's face made him quickly add. ' I'm joking ok? Calm down.'

It was Joseph's turn to laugh. 'Are you afraid of me Sekhen?'

'Not a chance, Zaphenathpaneah _sir_! I could seriously kick your arse.'

'That would look REALLY good. Pharaoh right-hand man beaten by his own bodyguard.'

'Oh come off it.'

Finally they came in sight of the city.

'Home.' Joseph sighed longingly.

'Is it?' Sekhen asked with a sidelong glance at his charge.

'Yes, I have all that I need right here. What else could I want.' Joseph replied with a searching look.

'I can think of one thing. Fam…'

'I have no family apart from my wife and two sons. Do _not_ start. I should never have confided in you.' Joseph said angrily cutting Sekhen off, though he only looked tired. 'Let's get a move on. I am anxious to see my wife.'

Finally reaching the mansion called his house Joseph jumped off his horse in relief impatiently handing the reigns to a stable hand and made his way towards the entrance hall. On his way though, he heard his Egyptian name called and turned to see a royal messenger making his way towards him.

Taking a deep breath Joseph replied. 'Yes?'

'His majesty Pharaoh Amenhotep IV requires your presence immediately Lord Zaphenathpaneah.'

'May I at least bathe first?'

'Well His Great Majesty said the instant you arrived, no matter what state.'

'Right. Tell him I'm on my way.' Joseph said resignedly turning back towards the stable as the messenger took off running for the palace.

'Meren! Is there a fresh horse that can be saddled immediately? I'm overdue at the palace.'

'I'll get on it right away.' The master of the stables replied from somewhere in the dark building, an outbreak of movement and sounds ensuing.

Joseph strode through the palace towards the audience chamber trying hard to suppress his irritation. He had only just arrived home with a romantic night with his wife planned out in his mind when he was called to the palace with no time to even greet his wife let alone have a romantic evening.

He paused at the entrance long enough to be announced before taking a deep breath and entering. The first thing that he noticed was that it was empty. Apart from the Pharaoh and himself it was completely empty which was incredibly strange. Not even a scribe was present.

'Zaphenathpaneah, I sent everyone away as soon as I knew you were on your way.'

'Yes your majesty, but if I may ask… Why?'

'A discussion it would be easier to keep private for the moment. I am not overly popular with the people these days, they do not understand the necessity of the loss of five percent of their crops. They see it as another tax with no benefit to them.'

'That will change very soon.'

'Has it been seven years already?'

'Almost.'

Amenhotep sighed massaging his temple. 'That is not the reason I asked you here. I have made a very important decision. I have noticed great similarities in our religions, mostly the ideals. The biggest difference is that while we try so hard to follow these ideals of perfection and must always strive towards them never feeling that we ever make it…you seem to succeed effortlessly where we fail. Tell me, why is that?'

'I am nowhere near perfect. I do fail and I do not have all the answers; I am as human as everyone else. That is where our beliefs are completely different. God is perfect so I don't have to be. We are all sheep and he is the shepherd; if we trust him and follow wherever he goes we cannot fail.'

'Why sheep?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why did you use filthy stinking sheep as an example?'

'I don't know, perhaps because my tribe were shepherds.'

Amenhotep's lip curled and he raised an eyebrow as he spoke. 'Really? I do not really know anything about your past do I Zaphenathpaneah.'

'The past is past your majesty. With all respect I'd like to keep it that way.'

'Because I respect you I will leave it at that, apart from this; Even I can see that there are issues in your past that you have not addressed. You cannot run from your past forever, it will confront you one day. I just hope that it does not prove to be your downfall.'

'What is it you wanted of me pharaoh?' Asked Joseph changing the subject.

'Oh yes, we have gotten a bit off topic. I have no delusions, I know my people will never accept a God worshiped by nomads, filthy shepherds no less. Nothing against you of course.'

'Of course.'

'But I have decided to change Egypt's religion. When I have the most support of the people, during the famine years. No one would dare move against me while the people believe I have saved them from death.'

'How will that work? You have just said the people will never accept my God. Do you think they would during the famine years?'

'No, no I would turn the whole country against me. A compromise is needed an Egyptian version of your God with a physical form. I have decided to introduce him as the sun disk and he will be known as Aten. As a sign of my devotion to this new God I will change my name to Ankhenaten.'

'I do not agree with your plan Pharaoh, Aten is not my God.'

'It is _my_ plan Zaphenathpaneah, I can not see what you find so wrong with it.'

'As you say majesty, it is your plan.'

Joseph left Amenhotep's presence confused and full of conflicting emotions about what Pharaoh had told him. What could he do? What should he do? He had no answers and went home troubled all thoughts of a romantic night gone.

* * *

A/N: (Spoken dramatically) Next chapter - Joseph's past comes back (or should I say forward)to haunt him and we get a glimpse of the regent (heir to the throne). A must see/read occaision. Stayed tuned for Slaves of Ancient Eygpt Chapter 4!  
Honestly I'm hilarious. HA! ha. ha... That's what you get for me eating chocolate and drinking coke. 


End file.
